


Freedom:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Freedom Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Beer, Celebrations, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out of the Past), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Invitation/Invite, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, One Night Stands, Orgasm Control, Orgasms, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was taking a little time for himself after Grace's kidnapping, & he meets a beautiful woman on his vacation, Will they hit off?, Stay Tuned, This is one burner of a story!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Freedom:

*Summary: Danny was taking a little time for himself after Grace's kidnapping, & he meets a beautiful woman on his vacation, Will they hit off?, Stay Tuned, This is one burner of a story!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was enjoying his time off, & it was insisted that he took the time off, cause he was not himself, & his ohana was worried, & they told him that they can share his workload, & they would personally take care of Grace, & they will call him to check in on him. The Blond Detective thanked them, & went to spend time at his favorite vacation spot of all of Hawaii.

 

Roberta "Bobbie" Anderson just finished her shift at the neighborhood pizza palor, she quickly piled her long blond hair in a bun, & changed into her sexiest shortest dress that she own, after she showered, she added perfume to her ample & enormous cleavage, after she applied it to her neck, She got to the car, & hurried to the neighborhood club & hangout, "Bella Vida", Not knowing that soon, she will meet her match in a loud mouth detective from Jersey, & fall in love with him.

 

The Night that Danny arrived, he found the club, & went into relax, he had jeans, & a dress shirt on with a couple of the buttons undone, to show off his golden chest, & he never thought that he was attractive, he still had game with the ladies. He leaned back in his chair, & let the club music take over him.

 

Bobbie entered & saw Danny at a nearby table by himself, she thought that he was the most handsome thing that she ever saw, she decided right then & there, she found her soulmate, she went up to the bar, & ordered a beer & gin on the rocks, she had a waitress bring it over, & waited for Danny's reaction.

 

Danny was finished with his beer, & was about to get another one, when the waitress stopped him, & told him that a lady sent a fresh beer over, she handed it over to him, & left, The Blond Detective looked to Bobbie, & smiled at her, & headed over to her direction, & sat down & said with another smile, "Thanks for the beer, I'm Danny" & stuck out a hand for her to shake.

 

"You are welcome, I'm Roberta, But You can call me, Bobbie", & they shook hands & she indicated for him to join her, & he did, they got to know each other, & found that they have a lot in common, plus she loves big families, Danny knew that she was the one for him, & he showed her pictures of Grace, & his ohana, she said with a bigger smile, "Oh, You are a very lucky man", the former New Jersey Detective had to agree. He told her about Steve, & she said, "Really ? I am in the Reserves too, A Full Fledge Commander", Danny chuckled at thought of her & Steve meeting.

 

Suddenly the music changed to a salsa number, & they got up to dance, they were close together, Danny could not help but inhale her intoxicating scent, & plus her being close to him was doing strange & wonderful things to his body. When it was over, she led him to the storage room, & said, "Come on, I am leading you to freedom", & they got in there, she locked the door, & pushed him against the wall, she attacked his neck, licking the salty sweat off him, He tasted like sex & danger, she could not get enough of it, she traveled down south of his body, & lightly caressed his erection, Danny hissed at the touch, & said huskily, "My Villa, Now", & they left in her car, since Danny took a cab to the club.

 

They came charging through, Danny shed his shirt quickly without breaking the kiss, & undid her dress & her bra, & took a full breast into his mouth, & played & teased it, while she pushed him on to the bed, & undid his belt, button, & zipper, she yanked down his pants & boxers, They attacked each other like wild animals, she had to have him again, she started from his neck, & worked her way down, she was very torturous with his nipples, & then used his skill on his harden cock. She impaled herself on him, & rode him like a bronco.

 

He came hard after, then he flipped her over, & took her without any warning, she was moaning & groaning, begging for more, which he was glad to give, she met him at every thrust, creating a rhythm, & they moved as one, completing their union, & then she got off of him, & sucked him hard & dry, til he orgasmed again. Then they took a couple minutes to compose themselves, & Danny went on the offense. Bobbie groaned at that, she never felt anything that great in her life before.

 

Danny got his payback on her, she moaned & she orgasmed as he bit each of her nipples & licked it, as he thrusts into her, she cursed out loud for him to be even rougher, & they were at the peak of it, & they were panting when they were done & spent. They were muttering nonsense to comfort each other, & making plans for the future of their new relationship.

 

They saw more of each other, & went on several dates & did things together, Danny not afraid of anything any more did all of the fun things that he avoided doing, plus they spent their nights til dawn, making love, & it was sad for both of them to leave, Danny & his new love exchanged numbers, & he invited her the next time that she is in Oahu, she said with a dazzling smile, "I may take you up on it", they hugged & kissed each other for the last time, & left for their destinations.

 

Danny got a text from Steve, telling him to come over for a team meeting, & Danny did as he was told, but Kono, Chin, Grace, Malia, & Kamekona were all there with welcoming hugs, & kisses. They had a **_"Welcome Home"_** Party planned out, They had fun til dawn,  & everyone left except Grace & Danny, once Grace was asleep, Steve said noticing a positive change in his friend & partner, "You look well & rested, Danno, Was it a great vacation ?" Danny smiled & said, "Yes, It was, Brother", & he filled him in, & Steve filled him in on what he missed during the week, when Danny finally fell asleep, he could not help, but think about Bobbie, & the one hell of a vacation that he went on, he fell asleep feeling much better than he had in a long time since Grace's kidnapping.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
